<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From the festival by nootheroof</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651913">From the festival</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootheroof/pseuds/nootheroof'>nootheroof</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Cute, Festivals, Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Midorima is soft for Kuroko, Midorima is the biggest tsundere, Pre-Relationship, Tsundere Midorima Shintarou, that's basically it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nootheroof/pseuds/nootheroof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mido-kun should let me stay in his apartment more often."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, Kuroko?"</p>
<p>"I like it here...it's comfortable..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroko Tetsuya/Midorima Shintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From the festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko was trying to walk through the sea of people, trying to look for his teammates whom he had lost. He doesn't really know why he agreed to come to the night festival but he kind of regrets it now. He barely slept the night before because he was getting no where in English as well as Physics. Not to mention that basketball practiced resumed that day. Needless to say, Kuroko was exhausted.</p>
<p> He gives up trying to find the other Seirin members and just texts Kagami that he feels unwell and is going to go home before starts to make his way out of the festival, or at least attempts to find his way out. As much as Kuroko didn't mind them, he hated crowds of people. It was just suffocating and he doesn't understand how people are okay with not even being able to move freely.</p>
<p>That was until he comes face to face with the familiar green haired shooting guard. <i>Not all hope is lost</i>.</p>
<p>"Doumo, Midorima-kun." Kuroko says without the expression on his face ever changing.</p>
<p>"Kuroko." Midorima says in acknowledgement. "What are you doing here?" </p>
<p>"I was with the Seirin members earlier. It seems that I am have lost them." Kuroko says with the same monotonous voice, but Midorima takes notice of the underlying annoyance he heard. </p>
<p>"You look exhausted." Midorima states, observing how Kuroko moves.</p>
<p>"We had our final exams today. The others dragged me here to celebrate." Kuroko shrugs. Midorima may have felt slightly bad for the smaller boy because he looked so tired, and he knew how Kuroko just couldn't say no to people. "By the way Midorima-kun, what are <i>you</i> doing here? From what I remember, you were never one to come to festivals" Kuroko asks in return.</p>
<p>"I was with the Shutoku members, they told me I should do something else besides study and play basketball. Although I find this festival dull, therefore I am going home." Midorima answers. Kuroko notes how he wasn't carrying anything today. Usually, there would be a lucky item somewhere. "What?" Midorima questions when Kuroko has been staring at him for too long.</p>
<p>"Midorima-kun, you do not have a lucky item today." Kuroko points out. Midorima didn't look all fazed though, he was kind of amused actually.</p>
<p>"In fact, I do have a lucky item today." Midorima huffs before pointing to his glasses, earning a confused look from Kuroko so Midorima explains further. "These are the lucky item today. I see no reason to have to carry it in my hands." Kuroko only nods as he tries to stifle a yawn but fails so he politely cover his mouth instead.</p>
<p>"Did you even sleep, Kuroko?" Midorima deadpans.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, I slept at 6 in the morning." Came Kuroko's answer which makes Midorima gives him a bewildered look.</p>
<p>"Midorima-kun?"</p>
<p>"What now?"</p>
<p>"Can you please help me get out of this festival? I can't seem to get anywhere." Kuroko says. If he spends another hour in the place then he'll actually just collapse.</p>
<p>Midorima scoffs but turns a heel the other direction. "Very well, follow me." He says. Kuroko nods before trailing behind the shooting guard.</p>
<p>However, because it was a Friday evening, there was people everywhere. At one point, Kuroko loses sight of Midorima as well until he sees the patch of green hair sticking out from the crowd. He lets out a sigh before shuffling closer and then holds onto the hem of Midorima's jacket. Flustered, Midorima to raise an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Midorima-kun. I think I may need to hold onto you for a moment." Kuroko mumbles, avoiding all eye contact. Midorima takes a deep breathe before taking Kuroko's hand and pulling him through the crowd instead, making sure to hold his hand tightly so that Kuroko does not get lost again. He was glad that Kuroko was trailing behind him as he really did not want the blue haired boy to see the red color surfacing on his cheeks.</p>
<p>Eventually, they finally near the exit where there was significantly less people, and more air to actually breathe.</p>
<p>"Thank you very much, Midorima-kun" Kuroko says. Despite sounding so indifferent, Midorima could hear the sincerity in Kuroko's voice, and he could see that the smaller really was relieved to be away from all the people.</p>
<p>"Oi, you look like you're about to collapse." Midorima was now admittedly getting slightly worried. How was Kuroko supposed to walk home when he's literally almost half asleep.</p>
<p>"My apologies, Midorima-kun. I have been walking for hours, and I am only running on 2 hours of sleep." Kuroko sighs. Midorima grumbles, pushing his glasses up with his index finger before crouching in front of Kuroko.</p>
<p>"Midorima-kun, what are you doing?" Kuroko questions.</p>
<p>"Just get on my back before I change my mind, idiot." Midorima says. Kuroko nods before climbing onto Midorima's back. Once Midorima straightens up, his feet was off the ground and Kuroko starts to feel so light again.</p>
<p>"Midorima-kun can be really cool sometimes." Kuroko mumbles as he places his arms around Midorima's shoulder. Midorima forces himself to glare at Kuroko instead.</p>
<p>"Was saying the <i>'sometimes'</i> really necessary, Kuroko?" Midorima huffs, ignoring the looks they get as they walk down the street. On the other hand, he only earns a shrug from Kuroko.</p>
<p>"Maybe not."</p>
<p>Not even a few minutes into the walk, Kuroko falls asleep on Midorima's back. Thank goodness Midorima's lucky item didn't require him to carry anything because it would only be an extra hassle. Maybe that was why his glasses were his lucky item for today.</p>
<p> After giving it some thought, Midorima decides to just bring Kuroko to his apartment since the blue haired boy was already fast asleep on his back and it would be regretful to wake him up only to ask him where he lives.</p>
<p>When they arrive at Midorima's place, the shooting guard places Kuroko on his couch before leaving to take a shower. After changing, he goes back to his closet to get some clothes for Kuroko to wear because everyone knows that jeans were definitely not comfortable to sleep in.</p>
<p>"Oi Kuroko, get up." Midorima huffs. He had already took out some necessities for Kuroko, the only thing left to do now was to get said boy in those clean clothes, and get ready for bed. After a few pokes from Midorima, Kuroko finally stirs awake.</p>
<p>"Midorima-kun...are we in your home?" Was the first thing Kuroko says after taking in his surroundings.</p>
<p>"We are, idiot. Put these clothes on. They're the smallest I own. I wont let you sleep wearing that." Midorima gestured to the clothes Kuroko was wearing at the moment.</p>
<p>"I apologize for the intrusion, Midorima-kun." Kuroko says.</p>
<p>"You're not intruding." Came Midorima's simply reply. "Just go to the bathroom and change there." He says as he points towards one of the doors.</p>
<p>"Hai." Kuroko nods before leaving for the bathroom. Midorima carefully rearranges the things on his desk because disorganization is just something he cannot tolerate, and maybe because Kuroko's was somewhat staring at it earlier.</p>
<p>"Ano...Midorima-kun." Kuroko calls out. Midorima just turns to his direction, only feel his face heating up. "I think we underestimated how much bigger you are than me..." Kuroko says. The pants were too long so it was folded up. The shirt on the other hand was obviously way too big. The sleeves reaches the blue haired boy's elbow, and the neck line exposes his collar bones.</p>
<p>"T-that'll have to do." Midorima stutters before turning away. Pretending he had more important things to do because he definitely does not like the idea of Kuroko in his clothes. <i>Definitely not.</i></p>
<p>"Will Midorima-kun let me borrow a blanket?" Kuroko asks, suddenly appearing beside him making him flinch.</p>
<p>"Why do you need to borrow another blanket?" Midorima questions, turning to fully face Kuroko and crossing his arms.</p>
<p>"I assumed you were going to let me sleep on your couch." Kuroko says. On the contrary, Midorima <i>wishes</i> he could just tell Kuroko to sleep on his couch because he knew that if it was Kise, he'd even make the blonde sleep on the floor. But apparently when it comes to Kuroko, he was just <i>weak</i>, according to Takao.</p>
<p>"You're sleeping on my bed, idiot. I'm not going to let you hurt your back by sleeping on the couch. Your coach will kill me." Midorima says coldly. Despite Midorima acting so cold towards him, Kuroko feels so warm.</p>
<p>"Midorima-kun will let me sleep next to him?"</p>
<p>"I guess..." Says Midorima as he turns away. But in the corner of his eyes, he sees a small smile forming on Kuroko's face. Midorima purses his lips before walking to turn on the lamp on his bedside table and closing the lights on the room. "Let's go to sleep. I know you're tired." Midorima says before pulling Kuroko towards and on his bed with him.</p>
<p>Kuroko was now laying beside Midorima who hesitantly places his arms around Kuroko's waist. When Kuroko raises his head to look at the older, the said green head looks away. Kuroko just shrugs, burying his face on Midorima's chest.</p>
<p>"Mido-kun should let me stay in his apartment more often." Kuroko murmurs, while Midorima's heart start to beat faster at the nickname.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about, Kuroko?" Midorima asks, flustered.</p>
<p>"I like it here...it's comfortable..." Kuroko says, and then mumbling something afterwards before completely succumbing to sleep. "Mido-kun is comfortable..."</p>
<p>In turn, Midorima's face turns a bright red. He looks away from Kuroko and uses his other hand to run a hand through his green hair. 'That was not entirely necessary...but I appreciate it, Kuroko..' Midorima thinks to himself as he feels his lips tug upward into a soft smile.</p>
<p>
  <i>'Crap...I really am in love...'</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's not enough MidoKuro content in here :(( Anyways, I was planning on making a sequel or something but I'm not sure.</p>
<p>Hope you guys enjoyed this though hehe. Comments are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>